familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cabot Family of Boston
Cabot Family of Boston is noteworthy family of the Boston Brahmin upper class society of New England. Many noteworthy descendants and connections. Early Family History The Boston Brahmin Cabot family descended from John Cabot (b. 1680 in Jersey, one of the Channel Islands), who emigrated from his birthplace to Salem, Massachusetts in 1700. The Cabot family emigrated from Jersey, where the family name can be traced back to at least 1274. In Jersey Historian the Rev George Balleine records that the Cabot is a small fish that seems all head (It gets its name from the Latin word, caput, a head). Not the Explorers Claims that the Cabot family of Massachusetts descend from the English explorers John Cabot (c.1450 – c.1500) and his son Sebastian Cabot (c.1474 – 1557) are mistaken. John and Sebastian were both born in Italy, where their surname 'Caboto' meant 'Coastal Sailor'. They joined a community of Italian sailors based in the important English port of Bristol. John was the first explorer sent by the English to explore the North American coast, and Sebastian captained later voyages of exploration, but neither of them immigrated to America. Notable People John Cabot (1669-1742) and his son, Joseph Cabot (1720-1767) became highly successful merchants, operating a fleet of privateers carrying opium, rum, and slaves. Shipping during the eighteenth century was the lifeblood of most of Boston’s first families. Joseph’s sons, Joseph Cabot Jr. (b. 1746 in Salem), George Cabot (b. 1752 in Salem), and Samuel Cabot (b. 1758 in Salem), left Harvard to work their way through shipping, furthering the family fortune5 and becoming extraordinarily wealthy. Two of the earliest U.S. Supreme Court cases, Bingham v. Cabot (1795) and Bingham v. Cabot (1798) involved family shipping disputes. In 1784, Samuel Cabot relocated to Boston. See also: John Cabot (1669-1742)/list of notable descendants * John Cabot (1669-1742) (b. in Isle of Jersey) - English immigrant and successful ship merchant ** Francis Cabot (1717-1786) (b. in Salem) – ship merchant ** Joseph Cabot (1720-1767) (b. in Salem)– successful ship merchant *** Capt. John Cabot (b. 1745 in Salem) – cofounded America’s first cotton mill, John Cabot House namesake *** Joseph Cabot Jr. (b. 1746 in Salem) – ship merchant *** George Cabot (1752-1823) – successful ship merchant, 1791-1796: US Senator for Massachusetts (Federalist) **** Henry Cabot (1783-1864) - ***** Anna Sophia Cabot (1821-1900)- md John Ellerton Lodge (1807-1862) creating the Cabot-Lodge Family (See below) *** Francis Cabot (b. 1757 in Salem)"Francis Cabot," RootsWeb. Accessed Jan. 7, 2016. **** Frederick Cabot (b. 1786 in Salem) ***** Francis Cabot (b. 1825 in Newton, Massachusetts)"Frederick Cabot," RootsWeb. Accessed Jan. 7, 2016. ****** Francis Higginson Cabot (1859-1939) - ******* Francis Higginson Cabot (1895-1956) — vice president, Stone & Webster ******** Francis Higginson Cabot (1925-2011) — noted gardener and horticulturistFox, Margalit. "Francis H. Cabot, 86, Dies; Created Notable Gardens," New York Times (NOV. 27, 2011): "A son of the New York branch of one of Boston’s storied families..." *** Samuel Cabot (1759-1819) — successful ship merchant **** Samuel Cabot II (1784-1863) — weathly shipping businessman - 19th century China tea trader ***** Dr Samuel Cabot III (1815-1885) – eminent surgeon, ornithologist, volunteer Army doctor in US Civil War. ****** Lilla Cabot (b. 1848 in Boston) – among first American impressionist artists, contributor to Museum of Fine Arts, Boston ****** Samuel Cabot IV (b. 1850) – chemist, founder of Valspar's Cabot Stains ****** Dr. Arthur Tracy Cabot (b. 1852 in Boston) – progressive surgeon ****** Godfrey Lowell Cabot (1861-1962) – founder of Cabot Corporation, philanthropist, WWI Naval Aviator, American Centenarian. ******* James Jackson Cabot (b. 1891 in Cambridge) – businessman and philanthropist, Cabot House namesake ******** Louis Wellington Cabot – businessman, philanthropist, former Chairman of Federal Reserve Bank of Boston, married Mabel Hobart ******** Linda Cabot Black – cofounder of Opera Company of Boston and Opera New England ********* Sophie Cabot Black (b. 1958) – poet ******* John Moors Cabot (1901-1981) – U.S. Ambassador to Sweden, Colombia, Brazil, and Poland during the Eisenhower and Kennedy administration, ******** Lewis Cabot ******* Eleanor Cabot – Eleanor Cabot Bradley Estate namesake ***** Edward Clarke Cabot (b. 1818) — architect and artist ***** Elizabeth Cabot Lee (b. 1819 in Boston)Elizabeth Cabot Lee – http://www.ancestry.com/genealogy/records/elizabeth-cabot-lee_28529786 — philanthropist and co-sponsor of the Harvard Museum of Natural History's famous Glass Flowers exhibit. Widely known as Elizabeth C. Ware (her married name). ****** Mary Lee Ware (b. 1858 in Rindge, New Hampshire)http://www.ancestry.com/genealogy/records/mary-lee-ware_8757808 — philanthropist, farmer of West Rindge, NH, and co-sponsor of the HMNH's famous Glass Flowers exhibit; played a pivotal role in the creation of the New Hampshire Rhododendron State Park. ***** James Elliot Cabot (b. 1821 in Boston) — philosopher and author ****** Richard Clarke Cabot (b. 1868 in Brookline, Massachusetts) — clinical physician, social work pioneer ****** Hugh Cabot (b. 1872 in Beverly Farms) ******* Hugh Cabot (b. 1905 in Boston) ******** Hugh Cabot III (b. 1930 in Boston) — painterEngle, Kathy. "Internationally known Western artist Hugh Cabot dies at 75," Green Valley News (May 27, 2005): "Born in Boston, the son of a decidedly patrician family..." ***** Walter Channing Cabot (1829-1904) - ****** Henry Bromfield Cabot (1861-1932)– lawyer ******* Paul Codman Cabot (1898-1994) — cofounder of America's first mutual fund, "Harvard's Endowment Midas" ******* Charles Codman Cabot (1900-1976)) — associate judge of the Supreme Court of Massachusetts, Boston Bar Association president ****** Elise Cabot Forbes (b. 1869) — maternal grandmother of Michael Paine Cabot-Lowell Family * Susanna Cabot (1754-1777) - md John Lowell (1743-1802), a federal judge appointed by Pres Washington. ** Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-1817) – cofounded Harvard's Porcellian Club, helped introduce power loom in U.S. Cabot-Lodge Family ' – US Senate Majority Leader from Massachusetts and ardent opponent of Woodrow Wilson’s League of Nations agenda.]] * 'Anna Sophia Cabot (1821-1900): ( HCabot, GCabot, JCabot2, JCabor1) - md John Ellerton Lodge (1807-1862) creating the '''Cabot-Lodge Family ** Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924) – US Senate Majority Leader from Massachusetts and ardent opponent of Woodrow Wilson’s League of Nations. *** Constance Davis Lodge (1872-1948) - married Augustus Peabody Gardner (1865-1918) - politician and military officer during WWI. He rescued several members of the Lodge Family trapped in France by hostilities in 1914. *** George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) – poet **** Henry Cabot Lodge (1902-1985) – U.S. Senator from Massachusetts, incumbent 1952 U.S. Senate candidate from Massachusetts against John F. Kennedy, U.S. Ambassador to United Nations and South Vietnam, and 1960 vice presidential candidate for Richard Nixon against Kennedy-Lyndon B. Johnson ***** George Cabot Lodge (1927) – Harvard Business School professor, 1962 U.S. Senate candidate from Massachusetts against Edward Moore Kennedy (1932-2009) ****** Nancy Lodge (b 1955c) - a published children's author and professor of art history. ***** 'John Davis Lodge (1903-1985) ' - 64th Governor of Connecticut Research Projects References * Cabot Family Genealogy - History and Genealogy of the Cabot Family, 1475-1927 by L. Vernon Briggs (Boston, 1927). 8vo, xxxiv + 887 pages in two volumes (including 73 pages in two indexes) with 143 interleaved images. Digital Edition on CD-ROM © June 2002. * Lodge Family - PoliticalGraveyard.com Category: Cabot (surname)